Брак
Система свадеб (ケッコンカッコカリ Kekkon kakkokari) была представлена в игре 14 февраля 2014 года (Обновление в День Святого Валентина) и позволяет жениться на любимом корабле. Требования *Корабль с 99-м уровнем *Свадебное кольцо с документами Один комплект свадебного кольца с документами выдаётся каждому игроку, прошедшему первые 4 свадебных квеста. Все последующие свадьбы (т.е. полигамия) требуют дополнительных комплектов, которые можно купить в магазине за 700 DMM Points (700¥). Изменения в замужнем корабле Брак с кораблём увеличивает максимальный уровень до 150, а также увеличивает вашему кораблю (и вам заодно) статы и много чего ещё. Заметьте, что, в отличие от реконструкции, свадьба не обнуляет все улучшения в ходе модернизации. Польза от свадьбы: #Снимаются ограничения на ASW (対潜), обзор (索敵) и уклонение (回避). С каждым увеличением уровня корабля значения этих параметров увеличиваются. #Значения удачи (運) после свадьбы увеличиваются от +3 до +6. #Потребление топлива и патронов снижается на 15%. #После свадьбы сразу устанавливается 100 уровень. #Максимальное значение здоровья увеличивается в соответствии с таблицей: Другие изменения *When set as secretary ship (flagship of 1st fleet), there will be a light shower of sakura petals over the ship. *New line will be used when set as secretary ship. *A wedding ring icon will appear on the bottom right of the card, and on the bottom right of the banner of that ship. *Name changes from white to (sakura) pink when viewed in the fleet organisation menu. (The pink is quite light, so you have to look carefully to notice it.) *After marriage, it is possible to re-watch the marriage ceremony or listen to the marriage line again in your ship album / library, on the page of the ship girl you have married. Non-changes and notes Non-changes that one might have otherwise expected: *Bauxite cost to replace planes shot down does not change. *Repair times do not change (they continue increasing because of the level up). *Firepower (火力), Torpedo (雷装), Anti-air (対空), and Armour (装甲) do not change. *All modernisation benefits are kept (including luck). *Moral / Fatigue, fuel & ammo status do not get reset as this is not counted as a remodel (HP does get replenished due to the increase it gets from the marriage). Процедура регистрации брака #Чтобы взять корабль в жёны, сперва необходимо выполнить первые 4 свадебных квеста. Некоторые из них можно пройти, не имея корабля 99 уровня. В таблице ниже указаны все свадебные квесты. #Выполнив 4-го квест (Сразить босса 2-3 с флагманом 90-99 уровня), вы получите Свадебное кольцо с документами, необходимые для регистрации брака. #После достижения кораблём 99 уровня, на странице Улучшения/Модернизация его уровень будет подсвечен. Клик мыши по уровню выдаст окно подтверждения. Выйдет окно с просьбой подписать документ. #Чтобы подписать его, кликните кнопку 「書類一式にサインする」. #Наслаждайтесь церемонией. #Выполните оставшиеся два квеста для того, чтобы получить Парный футон. Links and References *Official Twitter - Overview of Marriage System *Official Twitter - Marriage System Note 1: Ceremony Preparation *Official Twitter - Marriage System Note 2: "Remodelling" *Official Twitter - Marriage System Note 3: Signing of Document *Official Twitter - Marriage System Note 4: Getting to Level 100 *Official Twitter - Marriage System Note 5: Other Merits *Official Twitter - Marriage System Note 6: New Voices *Wikiwiki Information